The present invention relates to a surface effect vehicle, in particular a waterborne vehicle, with a plurality of lift fans for generating an air cushion, each fan having a drive with a motor and a regulating circuit with corresponding sensors and actuators for acting on the air cushion. Further, the invention is directed to a process for regulating an air cushion in a surface effect vehicle with a plurality of lift fans whose drives have regulators and motors which are operated at a determined speed for generating an air cushion of a determined pressure or height and deliver a corresponding output, the behavior of the lift fans conforming to a determined characteristic curve.
A surface effect vehicle of this type is known, for example, from DT 36 38 785. The waterborne vehicle described therein has a plurality of lift fans for generating an air cushion, each fan having a drive with a motor and a regulating circuit which is linked with a computer and has sensors for influencing the air cushion.
The control can respond in various ways by suitable programming depending on the aim of optimization. However, this reference does not explain the precise way in which the drives are to be regulated as a function of the selected optimizing criterion.
The vertical fluctuations resulting from fluctuations in pressure cannot be eliminated by the known regulating devices of lift fans, especially when a plurality of lift fans are operated in parallel. This is because oscillations which can destroy the lift fans and other components occur constantly during parallel operation of the lift fans.